Les problèmes d'une fanfiction
by Neyane
Summary: Vieille tentative de fic parodique version making of de La fin de l'Organisation, ton inspiré de Détective Binoclard, entre autre.


Salutations!

Je suis pas vraiment fière de cette tentative de fic parodique, mais j'aime bien garder une trace de mes textes, même quand ils sont pas terribles, et comme j'ai pas sauvegardé ça sur mon ordi, autant le poster ici!

Je sais pas de quand date la fic exactement, d'avant 2014 en tout cas puisque je l'avais posté sur la version 1 du forum de DCFC.

Le ton est très, très inspiré de Détective Binoclard pour les gens qui connaissent (et si vous connaissez pas je vous invite très fortement à lire), ainsi que d'un délire avec des gens sur un forum RPG non lié à DC. En gros, j'ai repris ma fic "La fin de l'Organisation" (qu'il faudra que je réécrive un jour...) en imaginant ce que ça pourrait donner version "envers du décors humoristique".

* * *

La fin de l'Organisation version nawak

* * *

 **Neyane :** Bon, alors voilà le scénario : Conan et Ai, vous marchez dans une rue déserte, puis Ai, tu t'arrête soudainnement...  
 **Ai :** Pourquoi?  
 **Neyane :** Pardon?  
 **Ai :** Je dis : pourquoi je dois m'arrêter? Et puis j'ai lu qu'il y avait un dialogue avant, dans le script.  
 **Neyane** **:** Oui mais non, on s'en fiche, tu marches, et tu t'arrête, pour savoir pourquoi, t'a qu'à lire le script.  
 _*Ai marche puis s'arrête*_  
 **Neyane** **:** Parfait, à toi Conan, tu vas...  
 **Conan :** Dis, c'est normal que je sente des frites en plein quartier désert?  
 **Neyane** **:** Ben nan... Mais c'est pas grave, allez, on continue!  
 **Conan :** Mais j'veux des frites!  
 **Neyane** **:** T'en auras à la pause, allez, on reprend! Ai... ben elle est passée où? AI!  
 **Ai** _(sort de derrière un bâtiment)_ Oui?  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique là-bas?  
 **Ai :** Mais y'a Gin, c'est marqué sur le script...  
 **Neyane** **:** C'est pour ça que tu te planque?  
 **Ai :** Ben oui, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer!  
 **Neyane** **:** Tu te feras pas tuer, c'est moi qui décide! Allez, on reprend!  
 **Ai :** Nan, j'arrête, c'était pas sur le contrat qu'il y aurais Gin!  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Hein? Euh... et alors?  
 **Ai :** Ben je démissionne.  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Ah non, tu peux pas!  
 **Ai :** Pourquoi?  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Euh... ma fanfic va tomber à l'eau?  
 **Ai :** Je m'en fiche. En plus, c'est Gosho qui m'a créé, donc j'ai rien à faire là.  
 _Ai s'en va.  
_ **N** **eyane** **:** mince! Reviens! Conan, va la chercher! ... Conan? Il est passé où celui-là encore?  
 **Employé :** L'es allé manger des frites.  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Mais c'est pas l'heure de la pause! .

* * *

 **N** **eyane** **:** _*traîne Conan à la manière de Ran dans l'affaire du train*_ Allez, tu viens et tu reprend le boulot!  
 **Conan :** _*en train de se gaver de frites*_ Je peux pas en avoir d'autre?  
 **N** **eyane** **:** O.o C'est Genta le gourmand, pas toi crétin!  
 **Conan :** Pas du tout, ils se sont inspirés de moi pour le créer!  
 **N** **eyane** **:** O_O Bon, et Aï?  
 **Gin :** _*qui ramène Aï en la menaçant de son arme*_ C'est bon, elle est là.  
 **Aï** _*bleue de peur, ou verte, au choix*_ Veux pas fuir... euh, mourir.  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Parfait, on peut reprendre!  
 **Gin :** Je peux la tuer?  
 **N** **eyane** **:** ... Pardon? Tuer qui?  
 **Gin :** Ben Sherry, _aho_ (idiote)!  
 **Conan :** Je savais pas que t'étais d'Osaka!  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Ca va pas non? Et tuer un de mes personnages principaux? Retourne au boulot!  
 **Gin :** _*viens lui coller son flingue sous le nez*_ T'es sûre?  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Euh... Conan? Montre SVP.  
 **Conan :** _*enlève sa montre et la donne à Neyane*_ Tiens.  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Je voulais dire : endors-le. Enfin, c'est pas plus mal comme ça. _*Elle tire sur Gin avec la montre anésthésiante.*  
*Gin tombe dans les pommes.*_  
 **Aï :** Tiens, il pleut des pommes maintenant? O.o  
 **N** **eyane** **:** -_-" C'est une expression, idiote! Allez, on reprend!  
 **Employé :** Euh... mais un de nos personnages est KO là.  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Tant mieux, on le réveilleras quand se sera à lui.  
 _*Neyane se retourne vers Gin endormit et elle voit Conan et Aï qui le fouillent.*_  
 **N** **eyane** **:** Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?!  
 **Conan :** Je cherche l'APTX pour retrouver ma taille normale.  
 **Aï :** Je cherche son flingue pour le tuer pendant qu'il dort. _*Elle l'aperçoit soudain qui est tombé plus loin, s'approche et le prend.*_ Ah ben voilà! Bouchez-vous les oreilles maintenant.  
 **N** **eyane** **:** NOOOOOONNNN!

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est nul, me jugez pas, ça date vachement xD J'trouve la seconde partie un peu plus potable mais sans plus.

Posté le 12-12-2017.


End file.
